


Tales from the Dream SMP

by AspenKai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Time Travel, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenKai/pseuds/AspenKai
Summary: Karl is a time traveler. He travels to different times and stories with in the SMP realm.Based on Karl's 'Tales From The Dream SMP' streams.As he entered the room, the walls twisted in a range of colors. He held the book close to him and continued to walk through the room of colors.“Good luck,” the man called out, the room turning bright white. Karl closed his eyes, shaking ever so slightly as he felt the ground under him give out. As he fell the book slipped from his hand. As much as he wanted to open his eyes and reach for the book he couldn't. Instead, he let the feeling of falling take over his body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Book with the Swirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Also please do know that this story will not contain much shipping other than canon ships(and Dreamnotfound). If any of the streamers in the story are uncomfortable with my book, I will take it down. Anyway, so Karl made a series called, "Tales from the Dream SMP". If you haven't watched the first two streams of the series, please do! I decided to turn his series into a book. All the chapters(expect for the prolouge and epilogue) will be based off of the Tales from the Dream SMP streams! The book will have little differences and head canons I had while watching the streams! Happy Reading!

_January 6, 2021_

Karl walked through the common house, or what was once the common house. The walls were missing bricks, broken glass was spread all over the floor, plants were torn to pieces, and water was spilling into different rooms. As he walked, his footsteps echoed through the destroyed building. His eyes were trained on the ground, for he couldn’t bear to look at the house. In the distance, he could hear Tubbo and Quackity discussing what to do with the place. 

“Karl,” a voice whispered out. Karl’s head shot up, looking around in both directions. He could still hear Tubbo and Quackity, so there was no way it was them. So who was it?

“Karl,” The voice called out again. A shiver was sent down his spine. The voice sounded oddly familiar but Karl couldn’t place his finger on why. He turned around, looking down the broken hallway.

“Tubbo? Quackity?” Karl called out. 

“What’s up?” Quackity called back. 

“Did either of you call me?”

“No?” Tubbo responded in his thick British accent. Karl stared down the hall, his eyes surveying the opened rooms, looking for any sign of life. 

“Karl, come here,” the voice begged. Karl’s face became pale as he spun around looking for the voice. Quackity and Tubbo appeared at the end of the hall, causing him to jump. Quackity jogged to Karl, lightly placing his hand on Karl’s shoulder. 

“Karl, you okay?” Quackity asked. Karl ignored him, still looking around for the familiar voice. The other two boys exchange glances, both of their faces riddled with concern.

“Karl?”

“Sorry. I just thought…” Karl trailed off.

“Thought what?” Tubbo questioned. Karl felt the hair on his arms stand up and a chill goes down his spine. 

“I don’t know. I thought I heard someone call my name. I don’t know.” Quackity grabbed Karl’s hand, slowly dragging him toward the front of the broken house.

“Let’s go home.”

“No no no, I want to help.”

“Go home Karl,” Tubbo said.

“But-”

“That’s an order.” Karl shut his mouth and let Quackity drag him away from the community home. 

.

.

.

The walk was silent, with Karl and Quackity’s footsteps doing most of the talking. Quackity glanced at Karl, who was chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Stop that.” Karl glanced at Quackity, a small noise of confusion coming from his lips. Quackity stopped walking, catching Karl’s full attention. 

“Your lip is bleeding, stop biting it.” Karl’s teeth let go of his lip as Quackity gently placed his hand on Karl’s face. 

“I don’t know what is captivating your mind but don’t destroy yourself over it.” Quackity let go of Karl's face, beginning to walk towards his house. Karl’s face reddens, his hand reaching to where Quackity touched it.

“You coming?” Quackity questioned. Karl jogged next to him. They walked in silence for a while longer. Karl’s mind was racing, he knew he heard someone.

“I heard a voice, Quackity. It was calling for me. No, BEGGING for me! The weird part is I knew the voice but at the same time, I didn't? Like I recognized it but I don’t know it. It kept saying my name as if it needed me. Whatever it was needs me... Quackity we have to go back,” Quackity shook his head at Karl, “Now! Didn’t you hear me? It needs me!” Karl turned on his heel, beginning to speed walk back to the community home. Quackity grabbed his arm, causing him to stumble backward. Karl glared at Quackity, trying to pull away. Quackity’s grip tightened, not allowing Karl to escape. 

“Karl no one was there but you, me, and Tubbo. I don’t know what you heard or what you think you heard but I promise you no one was in that house but us.”

“Quackity you weren't there! You didn't hear it!”

“Karl we were the only one at the house.”

“I’m telling you someone was there!”

“Karl please-”

“NO! IT NEEDS ME!” Quackity flinched at the raise in Karl’s voice. Karl's eyes softened, calming himself down. He reached out for Quackity, who backed away.

“Quackity I’m-”

“Forget it, Karl.” Quackity kept walking, Karl trailing behind. His mind begged him to go back to the house, but he ignored it. 

.

.

.

Karl paced around his room. 

“I definitely heard someone at the house. No that can’t be right. Quackity said no one else was there. So what did I hear? Maybe I made up the voice or imagined it? It did kind of sound like me... But that isn’t something I would do. Could Quackity have not known someone was there? No, he works in the cabinet. He would know. Then what was it? I could go back! No… Quackity would be mad at me. But I definitely-” A knock echoed through Karl's room. The door gently opened, a slightly smaller boy standing in the crack.

“I’m leaving for the night, You sure that you're okay?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah. I think I was just dehydrated. Thanks for asking Sap.” Sapnap smiled, walking into the room. He engulfed Karl in a big hug, squeezing him tightly. Karl buried his face in Sapnap’s shoulder. He was really glad that he was his friend, and maybe even a little more. Sapnap pulled away, a gentle smile on his face.

“I love you, Karl.”

“Love you too.”

“Bye!” Sapnap shouted as he left Karl alone. Karl’s smile fell as soon as Sapnap was out of the house. His mind screamed at him to go back to the community house. Part of him knew he shouldn’t, but the other part pleaded for him to go back. He sighed, grabbing his multicolored coat and quickly putting on his mismatched shoes. He gently locked his door behind him. As soon as he heard the familiar sound of the door locking, he took off running. His legs burned and his chest ached but he didn’t stop. He had to get to the house. He needed to get to the house. 

.

.

.

Karl looked at the house in front of him. He had been there a couple of hours before but this time he had a purpose. Into the broken house he walked, his footsteps echoing louder than earlier in the day. He turned a corner and down the hallway that called his name. Chills went down his spine as he walked. He waited for the voice to call out to him. 

“Karl?” The voice asked. Karl took in a sharp inhale, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

“Yes?”

“You came.” Karl didn’t respond. He closed his eyes, continuing to walk down the ominous hallway.

“I have something for you.”

“What?” he questioned. The room went silent as Karl kept walking. Out of nowhere, Karl tripped on something. His eyes shot open as his body collided with the floor. Next to his feet, there was a book. The cover was made with brown leather except for the purple leather, which was in the shape of a swirl, in the middle of the cover. His hand brushed over the book, unbuttoning the strap that kept it closed. Karl opened the book, his hands shaking as he did so. When he opened it, his face distorted in confusion. The page was riddled with symbols that Karl couldn’t read. The bolded symbols read, ‘ **ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷᓭ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ ᓭᒲ!¡** ’, and took up most of the page. Karl scanned the symbols trying to read them. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make out what they said. At the bottom of the page, a small set of symbols was found. They read, ‘ꖌᔑ∷ꖎ ⋮ᔑᓵ𝙹ʖᓭ’. Karl ran his hand over the page. The room around him started to fade, although he didn’t notice. 

“I’ve finally found you, Karl.” Karl jumped at the voice, his eyes shooting up from the book. In front of him was… himself? Karl looked the man up and down, observing every inch of his body.

“Who are you?” 

“I’m you,” Karl’s eyes widened, “Well some part of you. Past you lost this book and it was my job to give it back.” The man searched his pockets, Karl still taking in what he said.

“Past me?” The man finally found what he was looking for, which caused his face to light up. He mumbled something under his breath before looking back at Karl. 

“That’s what I said. Anyway here,” The man held out a stopwatch to Karl, “You’ll need this.”

“What?”

“Take it,” the man demanded. Karl took the watch, placing it in his pocket.

“Great! Now there’s somewhere you need to be! A story to be told!”

“Wha-” As Karl began to question the man, the room filled with different colored doors. Karl looked around him, his eyes widening. 

“Pick a door.” Karl stood up, the book held tightly in his arms. As he walked around, new doors would appear. Karl stopped in front of a purple door with the date, 1542. Karl reached for the door, hesitating before touching its handle. 

“Go on, open it.” The man encouraged. Karl took a deep breath, twisting the doorknob. As he entered the room, the walls twisted in a range of colors. He held the book close to him and continued to walk through the room of colors.

“Good luck,” the man called out, the room turning bright white. Karl closed his eyes, shaking ever so slightly as he felt the ground under him give out. As he fell the book slipped from his hand. As much as he wanted to open his eyes and reach for the book he couldn't. Instead, he let the feeling of falling take over his body. 

.

.

.

Karl felt his body slam into something cold and wet. Grass maybe? He didn’t dare open his eyes. He felt the sun beat down on his pale skin. To some extent, he enjoyed laying and basking in the sun. To another extent, he was plagued with fear. 

“Pardon me, Sir? Is thou in good condition?” a voice called out. Karl opened his eyes to see a small red-headed boy leaning over him. He slowly sat up, his eye trained on the boy. The first thing he noticed was how odd the boy was dressed. He had a button-up shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark green pants. To make the outfit even weirder, the kid was wearing a straw hat that had some plants in it.

“Where am I?” Karl asked.

“Thy is in the town of Not A Very Good Town, Sir.” Karl’s brows furrowed in confusion. What is with this kid? He even talks weird. Karl remembered the book and fear took over him. Where had he dropped it?

“Methinks thou is looking for this,” The boy said, handing Karl the book. A thought suddenly came to Karl. He pulled out the watch the man gave him, his eyes widening. The watch read, 1542. The date that was on the door. 

“Thanks,” Karl mumbled as the kid began to leave, “Hey, kid! What year is it?” Karl asked. The kid smiled at Karl.

“June 28, 1542, Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1, 863
> 
> Karl's outfit and look is based off of @Ghosttb0yy drawing of time traveler Karl. If you want to see their art work please check out their Twitter!  
> That's it for the chapter! In case anyone is wondering the next chapter is based off the "The Village That Went Made" stream. If you haven't seen it, please do! See you next chapter!


	2. The Village That Went Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl travel to 1542 and encounters a small town. As he begins to settle in, a murder takes place. The town is riddled with fear as they try to figure out who the murderer is. 
> 
> Based off of "The Village That Went Mad" stream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!I have a few notes before this chapter! One: All Robin interaction are friendly! Robin in a MINOR ! I tried to write Corpse and Karl as 'father' figures. All of their interactions with Robin should feel like a father-son relationship and not like a romance relationship! Two: Most of this isn't my idea! It is all based off of Karl "The Village That Went Mad" stream! I added in some of my own head canons BUT other than that this is all his! And last but not least Trigger Warnings!  
> This includes: Graphic descriptions of blood and death! Themes of murder! If this any of this trigger you, please read with cation.  
> I love to hear feed back on my writing and how I can improve it! Don't be scared to comment and share your thoughts! Happy reading!

_June 28, 1542_

Karl’s face was pale, as he sat in shock. His mind was racing. How did he just go from 2021 to 1542? Well, it started with the voice, which gave him a book. The book! Karl quickly opened the book, his eyes scanning the first page. He blinked a few times, what was once symbols had now become words. His hand ran over the page as he read it, ‘The Tales of the Dream SMP by Karl Jacobs”. Karl’s breath hitched as he grabbed the corner of the page and as gentle as he could, he began to flip it.

“Why are thou sitting on the floor?” a man with a familiar voice and blonde hair asked. 

“Dream?” Karl questioned.

“Whom?”

“Uh...Sorry. You just sound like someone I know.” The man smiled, reaching his hand out to Karl.

“Sorry to disappoint thou yet I am not thy friend. My name is Cornelius. Yourself?” Karl took Cornelius’s hand, allowing him to pull Karl up and off the grass. 

“Karl,” he responded. The two men stood in front of each other. Cornelius had blonde hair that had been bleached by the sun. Freckles coated his checks, which Karl could only assume were enhanced by the sun. His bright green eyes were like polished gems, beautiful and completely captivating. 

“Where are thou heading to?” Karl jumped at the sudden question.

“I have no idea,” he said, an awkward laugh following. 

“Thou can lay in my town. We hast an empty house that thou can use till thou figures out where thou is headed,” Cornelius said, a warm smile on his face. His smile was infectious, causing Karl to also smile. 

“That would be great. Thanks.” Cornelius nodded, walking in the same direction as the red-headed kid. 

Karl followed closely behind Cornelius, taking the chance to look at his features. Cornelius had a strong build, his shoulders being broad and defined. His face was chiseled out but somehow still looked kind. It could have been the freckles that dusted his cheeks and other parts of his body. His blonde hair had been pulled back, so part of it was out of his face. His ears had been pierced, a black stud accentuating his light features. His shirt was loose on his frame, the strings that closed the top being loose showing off his slightly tanned skin. His pants fit perfectly into his combat boots, which came up to his shins. On his freckled hands, he had a few rings, most of them being gold and silver. The most prominent ring had a green jewel, that resembled his striking green eyes. 

“Like what thou sees?” Cornelius said, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“What?”

“Well, thou hast been looking upon me for a while. Doth thou like what thou see?” Karl’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red. He knew he had been staring but he didn’t know that Cornelius had noticed. Cornelius looked back at Karl, a teakettle laughing escaping the blonde's lips. Karl looked away in embarrassment as Cornelius continued to laugh.

.

.

.

They arrived in the town. Karl looked around in awe. He loved L’manburg but it was nothing compared to this place. The houses were made of stone with small lanterns hanging by the front doors. Ivy stretched up the house walls and onto the roofs. Small groups of people congregate around the town, all of them holding their own conversations. In the middle of the town, near the old stone well, was the red-headed boy and some other man. Cornelius gently grabbed Karl’s arm, leading him to a small stone house on the edge of the town.

“This is it,” Cornelius said, gesturing towards the house.

“Thank you, Cornelius.” He hummed back in response. Karl stared in awe at his part-time house, squeezing his book to his chest. 

“If thou needs me, I live just there,” Cornelius said, pointing to the house next to Karls. Karl turned to look at the house, a smile playing on his lips. He walked into his house, letting himself fall on the bed. To his surprise, the bed was soft, almost like his bed back home in 2021. He let his eyes gently shut, the bed cradling his frame. Darkness took over his senses and the sheets clung to his sides. 

“Get up,” a voice said. Karl’s eyes shot open and he sat up. In front of him was the man from the book.

“What,” Karl said, his words laced with poison. 

“You can’t sleep on the job,” the man crossed his arms, “You have a story to tell.” 

“Well maybe if you had explained what I was signing up for I wouldn’t be so tired.”

“This is your destiny,” the man hissed back at Karl. He ignored him, rolling his eyes and falling back onto the bed. 

.

.

.

The cool night air welcomed Karl. Small puffs of smoke could be seen leaving his mouth due to the cold temperature. The stars and dim-lit lanterns illuminated the stone path in front of him. As Karl walked through the town his footsteps echoed behind him. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. Then came the sound of chatter and laughter. As the noise filled the silence, Karl walked to the outer edge of town. At the edge of the town, a massive bonfire was lit. People crowded around the fire, holding small conversations. 

He looked over the crowd. Cornelius was talking to a man, who couldn’t be over six feet. He had brown hair that curled around his neck, the ends being slightly lighter than the rest of his hair. A bright blue necklace hung down and settled on his thin collar bones. His shirt hugged his small body, the end messily tucked into his pants. A thin layer of facial hair covered his chubby cheeks and his soft brown eyes stared at Cornelius, a flame dimly lit in them.

On the other side of the fire, there was a group of four. An older-looking woman hung onto a man, who Karl assumed was her husband. The women's long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, which was accented by a white kerchief. A silver ring occupied her right hand, glinting every time it caught the light of the fire. Her long purple dress swayed in the wind, showing off her thin frame. She had a gentle face that showed her age. His eyes were soft and her lips dainty. As she talked, her face would wrinkle and when she laughed, her eyes became nothing more than thin slits.

The man she clung to smacked her, which caused her to flinch and glare at him. The man was on the heavier side but still fit enough to run away from a killer. His sharp brown eyes were covered by a set of thin square glasses. The frame was less than an inch thick, Karl could easily snap them with one squeeze. A light brown and gray beard covered his jaw and chin, reshaping his face. His hair was tucked into a black top hat which matched his black overcoat. A white polo shirt was tucked into his pants which were held on by a buckle. The buckle matched the buckles on his shiny black shoes. His face wrinkled just like the old woman but he didn’t look kind or approachable. On the contrary, the man looked mean and cruel. 

One of the men across from the couple scoffed, glaring at the husband. His pasty white skin glowed in the light of the fire. His poofy brown hair hugged his neck, curling around his face and ears. His long boots tucked into his jean overalls and his button-up had sawdust in its folds, falling off as he moved around. His eyes were a dull green, matching the dull silver bracelet that was on his right hand. The man was tall and lean, practically towering over everyone else in the group.

A man slapped the tall man for scoffing, telling him to learn some manners. The man was smaller, most likely under 5’7. His skin was tanned, the edges of his face a golden brown. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the edges catching in his brown vest. His white polo fit his small frame, tucking nicely into his brown pants. His eyes were gentle, matching the old women. He kept a small stance, begging not to be seen.

Closest to Karl was the kid he had encountered earlier. When Karl took a closer look at him, he had freckles that dusted his cheeks. His eyes were a deep black and screamed of sadness. His hands were bruised and battered, black and purple decorating his knuckles. His hair wasn’t bright red like the fire, rather a deep red that one might find in wood. It was unkempt and messy but somehow didn’t look like a wreck. 

In front of him was a man, who held the kid's hands. His eyes were a clouded blue, making them appear gray. His hair was a very dark brown, unlike his extremely pale skin. He had a strong build, the kind you would get from a football player. Under his light blue overalls was a dirty and unbuttoned white polo. His shoes were scoffed and his hands bruised. The weird part was he wasn’t scary or threatening rather he felt like the kind of guy everyone would want to hang out with.

Karl sighed and walked up to Cornelius, who was in a very passionate conversation. Karl tapped him on the shoulder, diverting his attention.

“I notice thou hast woken up! Allow me to introduce thou to the main members of my town,” Cornelius gestured to the man in front of him.

“Tis’ is my good friend, Miles. Miles this is Karl.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Karl said.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Cornelius placed his hand on Karl’s shoulder leading him to the group of four people.

“On thy right is Jack and next to him is Bob. The lovely couple thou sees on the left of Bob is our major, Jimmy and his wife Helga. Everyone, this is Karl. He’s staying in our town for a few days.” Karl exchanged greetings with the group, the old lady winking at him as they shook hands. 

“How long doth thou resolve to stay with us?” the mayor asked Karl. Karl blinked a few times. How long did he plan to be there? This wasn’t necessarily a planned trip to the past, so finding his way home could be a challenge.

“Just until I find out how to get home.” Karl awkwardly smiled at the major. 

“And where is home?” How was Karl supposed to answer? 2021? The group filled with an awkward silence as Karl pondered his answer.

“Sorry for cutting the conversation short yet Karl hath yet to meet the rest of the group. If thee could excuse us,” Cornelius interjected, pulling Karl away from the group. Karl shot a thank glance at him, Cornelius nodding in response. They approached the red-headed kid, Karl giving him a wave.

“Robin, Corpse, this is Karl. Karl meet Robin and Corpse,” Cornelius said.

“This is whom I was telling thou about earlier. The weird guy!” Robin exclaimed. Corpse smacked Robin, a gentle smile on his face.

“It is nice to meet thou,” he said. His voice was surprisingly deep, catching Karl off guard.

“Same goes here!” he responded, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

“Welcome to Not A Very Good Town, Karl!”

.

.

.

As the fire burned out so did conversations. Cornelius walked up to Karl, placing his hand on Karl’s shoulder.

“I am heading in for the night,” Cornelius said. He exchanged goodbye’s with everyone, leaving the group.

“I should doth the same,” Corpse stated. Robin's eyes went wide, his hands grabbing Corspe’s shirt.

“Do not leave me,” Robin begged. Corpse pulled Robin into a hug, his hand gently grabbing the boy's shirt. Robin let his small hands wrap around Corpse's torso. 

“Thou shall see me tomorrow.” Robin shook his head, pulling himself closer to Corpse. Corpse played with the end of his2 hair, trying to soothe the boy. 

“You can stay with me for the night,” Robin shook his head, “We can meet Corpse at the well first thing tomorrow morning.” Corpse pulled Robin back, a soft smile forming on his face.

“Lay with Karl for the night. We shall meet at the well at six o'clock sharp. Until tomorrow Kiddo.” Robin slowly let go of Corpse, his eye forming tears. Corpse placed a small kiss on Robin’s forehead, leaving the boy to cry. 

“Grammercy, Karl” Corpse said while passing the brunette, “I would let him lay at Cornelius's and my house yet we hast no rooms left. Thous kindness shall not be forgotten.” Before Karl got the chance to respond Corpse had left. Robin went to follow him, Karl stopping him.

“You can see him tomorrow morning. Until then, let's go home and get to bed.” 

Karl stretched his arms, the joints aching. It had taken over ten minutes to get the boy to fall asleep but now he laid soundly. Karl pushed his hair out of his face, wishing Robin a good night's rest. One would think that you couldn’t hear the conversations outside due to the stone walls, but they would be wrong. Through the house's window, Karl could make out Helga and Miles arguing.

“Helga this is the last time I’m going to say this. Thou can not lay at my house.” 

“Miles I know thou lets Cornelius lay at thy’s house!” Miles turned around, “So why can’t I! Is it because I am not handsome enough for thou! Is it because I am older! Miles for the love of god, just let me lay with thou for one night!” Miles looked enraged. His muscles were tense, and his hands were forming fists.

“No is no Helga,” he said. As he went to leave she grabbed his arm. He stopped, glaring at her. She leaned in, whispering something. His eyes widened and his hands tensed. 

“Just for tonight,” he mumbled. His face was red, and his breath shallow. Helga smiled, skipping to his house.

Sometime around midnight commotion sounded outside. Karl rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth. He had always been a light sleeper, any slight noise waking him. He walked to the window, staring outside. Bob sleepy walked over to Miles's home. He knocked on the door, a sleepy Miles answering it. Inaudible words were exchanged, Miles, leaving the door. His place was taken by Helga. Bob mumbled something to her, causing her to sigh. She went back inside for 5 minutes before leaving the house. Bob guided her to her home, going back to his shortly after she had made it inside. 

.

.

.

As the sun began to rise, an excited Robin shook Karl awake. Karl grumbled, turning on his other side. Robin huffed, shaking Karl faster.

“What,” Karl mumbled. 

“Our time does call upon to meet Corpse at the well!”

“Go by yourself kid.” Robin crossed his arms glaring at Karl.

“Thou quoth we would meet him together!”

“I know but I didn’t sleep well.”

“Karl, thou promised!” Robin exclaimed the hurt in his voice prominent. 

“Fine. Give me five minutes to get ready,” Karl grumbled. Robin smiled, happily skipping out of the room. Karl stretched his arms, trying to wake himself up. He walked over to the closet, shock on his face as he looked at the clothes. A major part of him forgot he was in 1542. He let out a heavy sigh. He put on a white button-up with thin black pants. He hung his watch off one of the pant pockets. He kept his multicolored coat on, the purple swirl on the back matching his slightly purple boots. The clothes weren’t comfortable but they also weren’t stiff. Karl would never wear them in 2021 but for 1542 he looked good. Robin ran into the room handing Karl a cup with some brown liquid in it.

“Hither is a warm stoup of tea to wake thou up,” Robin bounced to the door, “Also thou looks good!” Robin left the room, leaving Karl to sip on the tea.

A sleepy Karl and energetic Robin bounded towards the town's well. A dark-haired man stood alone, waiting for the two males. Robin ran up to the man, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Corpse!” Robin happily yelled. Corpse wrapped his arms around the red-head. He broke out into an ear-to-ear grin. 

“Morning kid! How didst thou sleep?”

“I really missed thou.” Corpse chuckled.

“Thou didst not answer the question,” he looked at Karl, “Grammercy for letting him lay with thou.” Karl smiled.

“Your welcome. He is a great housemate!” Robin gently pulled away from Corpse. He sat upon the well, holding onto Corpse’s hand.

“Corpse I wish thou could see Karl right now”

“Why?” Corpse and Karl both questioned.

“He looks the most dashing! He isn’t wearing his funny apparel anymore!” Karl rolled his eyes at Robin’s comment. His clothes weren’t funny they were just… futuristic. 

“Describe it to me,” Robin began to describe what Karl looked like. Every few seconds Corpse would nod his head, showing he understood what Robin was saying. Karl listened admiringly. He had never heard anyone describe him like the way Robin described him. Karl looked around town as Robin talked. His eyes landed on Miles's house. Miles pulled back the curtains, his hair ruffled a mess. A strange feeling clawed at Karl as he watched Miles. It grabbed his throat and cut off his airway. 

“Right Karl!” Robin shouted, grabbing Karl’s attention.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a second,” Robin’s face scrunched in disappointment, “Corpse, where’s Cornelius?”

“He is probably at the house.” Robin glanced between the young adults. Corpse was thinking, trying to remember and Karl was fidgeting, his fingers tangling in each other. Corpse mumbled something, catching Karl’s attention.

“What is it?” Robin asked.

“Cornelius and I often hast breakfast together yet today I ate alone,” Corpse became frantic, “Now that I think about it, I didn’t hark him at all. The house was quiet.” Robin grabbed Corpse’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“I’m sure he is well! If it causes thee to feel better we can all go check on him!” Corpse bit his lip, a small pool of blood being drawn.

“Okay.” Robin hopped off the well, dusting off his pants as he landed. The group walked to Corpse’s house, Robin swinging his arms in optimism. Corpse opened the door, his hands shaking as he did so. They entered the house, the silence choking them. Corpse began to bite his lip again.

“I’m sure he is just sleeping,” Robin said nervously. He bounded into the hallway, Karl following behind him. They stopped at a plain oak door, Robin turning back to Corpse.

“Is this his room?” Corpse nodded. Robin smiled back at him, his small hand reaching for the doorknob. His hand shook as he gently opened the door. As the door swung open Robin let out a terrified high-pitch scream. Blood ran up the walls and stained the wooden floors. Laying on the floor was Cornelius, who had a deep cut running across his neck. His white shirt had turned red, blood pooling out from his arms. His body was pale and drained of life. Karl dragged Robin away from the room, handing him to Corpse.

“He’s dead,” Robin said over and over again. Corpse held the boy close as tears streamed down his face.

People gathered by the fire. Most of their faces were ridden with fear. Helga cried in her husband's arms, as Karl explained what he had seen earlier that morning. Miles slowly approached the group, his eyebrows lifted in confusion.

“What is going on?” He questioned. Karl looked over at him, his features softening.

“Cornelius is dead.” Miles' eyes widened, his whole body shaking.

“That is not funny.”

“I’m so sorry Miles.” Miles shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“Stop.”

“Miles-“ Karl was cut off by the frantic man.

“STOP!” Miles took off for Cornelius’s house, Karl protesting. The town fell silent, people exchanging sad glances. Karl went to the house, his body staying at the doorway. A scream sprouted from Miles' throat, as he ran into the room. Karl followed him, trying to pull him off of Cornelius’s dead body.

“Wake up,” Miles whispered, running his hand through the dead man's hair. Tears streamed down his face as he cradled the dead body. Karl tried to pull him off the body again, a defensive scream erupting from him. Karl let go, watching as Miles clung to Cornelius.

Miles had finally come back to the group, a sad Karl shortly behind him. Miles' shirt had bloodstains that matched the color of his checks. His eyes burned from crying, but he still kept them open. Awkward silence suffocated everyone, no one knew what to say. 

“Whom didst it,” Miles said, every word stinging like a fresh cut. 

“I think Corpse didst it!” Bob exclaimed. Everyone turned to him in shock.

“Are thou out of thy mind!” Robin shouted. 

“I think he is faking being blind as a cover-up.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense. He was blind before the murder.” Karl pointed out. Everyone nodded at that statement, turning back to Bob.

“It could hast been planned far in advance!”

“That is so dumb!” Robin protested.

“If he really is blind then let him prove it,” Bob walked up to Corpse with three fingers up, “Of what quantity fingers doth I hast up.” Everyone watched in anticipation as Corpse looked at Bob.

“Yeah,” he said.

“See he doesn’t know! He is not faking being blind, thou blinking idiots!” Robin screamed. Bob sighed in defeat, going back to his seat. Robin held Corpse’s hand, glaring at everyone.

“Corpse why don’t you tell us what you remember about last night,” Karl suggested. People mumbled in agreeance, looking over at the man.

“Fine. Cornelius left the group and I went to follow. Robin wanted to join me yet I knew my house didst not hast room for him so I asked Karl to house him for the night. Karl agreed and then I quoth my goodbyes. When I got home I heard Cornelius and Miles arguing over something. As I entered the house Miles left, running into me on his way out. He apologized and left me and Cornelius alone. I asked Cornelius about the fight yet he scanted me, apologizing for having to walk in on that. I prepared to go to sleep as he made dinner. When I finished, we ate dinner together. Before I turned in for the nigh I asked him if he was fine. He quoth yes and told me he would turn in after he finished his chapter. I fell asleep anon after that.” The town had fallen silent, tension in the air.

“Is that all that happened that night?” Karl asked. Corpse thought for a minute before he sat up in realization.

“Yes! Sometime during the night, I woke up to a loud bang. I assumed 'twere Cornelius, so I asked him if all's was fine. He responded saying he thought he saw someone lurking around the house and went to investigate. While investigating he knocked over a book that created the bang. He told me all's was well and to go back to sleep. I complied and went back to bed. In the morning I waited for him to hast breakfast with me yet he never show'd. I assumed he was sleeping so I headed to the well to meet up with Karl and Robin.” 

“Didst he say whom he thought he saw?” Jack asked. Corpse shook his head, his face ridden with guilt.

“The kid didst it!” Helga stated.

“What?!” Corpse and Karl exclaimed at the same time.

“He was probably mad that Corpse left him in someone else’s care.” The town looked over at Robin, who was shaking with fear.

“Calm down wench, the boy did nothing,” Corpse scoffed. Helga pulled back in shock, her face full of rage. 

“I understand where you're coming from but I was with Robin last night. He didn’t leave the house after he fell asleep,” Karl said.

“I would never doth anything to hurt Corpse! The fact that thou accused me of doing so is preposterous! He is beyond kind to me and I respect that! He taught me things my father never did! I look up to him! He is like family to me!” Robin shouted. Corpse pulled the boy in protectively. The town fell silent again, Helga in shock. 

“Last night I saw a hooded figure go to Jimmy and Helga’s house,” Bob mumbled. Helga recoiled in shock.

“So thou is sleeping with other women!” She exclaimed in anger. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Someone came to my door asking about my health. I told ‘em I was well and sent ‘em away. I was NOT sleeping with another.”

“I wish thou would hast died instead,” Helga mumbled. Jimmy sent her a death glare, her eyes ignoring his threat.

“Could it be Miles?” Karl asked. Miles flinched, his body protecting itself.

“Why would it be Miles?” Helga questioned in judgment.

“Corpse said him and Cornelius were fighting. He could have done it as some sort of revenge.”

“You think I killed him for revenge?” Miles let out a sarcastic giggle, “Oh that’s cute.” Karl shrugged his shoulders, Miles glaring at him.

“I couldn’t hast been him, I laid at his house for the majority of the night,” Helga mumbled. Jimmy shot her more glares. 

“I didn’t join this town for it to be infected with evil,” Jimmy said. Everyone turned to him, their faces wrinkled in confusion.

“Out of everyone hither, I believe ‘twere Corpse.”

“I say truly! For heaven's sake, they live together. We also hast no proof that he is blind.” Karl and Robin recoiled in disgust.

“It is not him!” Robin cried.

“Maybe Corpse killed Cornelius because he wanted to sleep with me.” Helga flipped her hair. Miles looked at her, his eyes filled with rage.

“Cornelius would never sleep with thou,” Miles hissed. Helga ignored him, glaring at Corpse.

“How doth we know it is not Karl?” She asked. Everyone looked at her in shock.

“He is a guest Helga!” Jimmy said. 

“We should bear a vote. The top people have to explain why they didst not kill Cornelius. Then we voice again for whom we believe is guilty,” Corpse suggested. Everyone nodded.

After much debate, everyone gave their vote to Karl. He roughly swallowed, glancing around the group.

“Corpse, Robin, and Miles plead your case,” Karl said, his voice shaking as he did so. 

“What!” Miles protested.

“Corpse I’m scared,” Robin said, his whole body shaking.

“It shall be okay kiddo,” Corpse responded, pulling Robin into a gentle hug.

“Well go on!” Jimmy complained.

“I see why thou might believe it is me yet I can warrant thou it is not I. Cornelius was my friend! Also, how could I kill him when I can’t even see,” Corpse said.

“Okay, Robin.” Jimmy gestured at Robin whose face turned white.

“I didst not doth it yet I was paid to say I did so!” Everyone gasped, “Some man paid me to lie. He quoth if I get killed that he would help someone of my picking!” 

“Sure. Miles plead your case,” Jimmy mumbled.

“I-“ Miles broke down in tears.

“I loved him. He was everything to me. What should I care if thou regards me in disgust! I loved him!” Karl felt pity for Miles. The love of his life is dead and now he is being accused of murder.

“Everyone say to Karl thy voice,” Jimmy ordered. Karl wanted to tune everyone out. He wanted to hear nothing but silence. His eyes teared up as he tallied the results. Everyone patiently waited for him to announce the vote.

“Corpse I’m so sorry,” Karl's voice cracked as he spoke. Robin let out a scream as Jimmy tied Corpse’s hands together.

“He didst not doth it! I warrant thou, Corpse is not a murderer! Please! Please don’t take him from me!” Tears streamed down Robin’s face as he tried to stop the townsfolk from burning Corpse. Karl stood in shock. Corpse wasn't guilt and yet he was going to get murdered. They tied Corpse to a stake, logs being thrown under him. The logs piled until they touched the bottom of Corpse’s feet. 

“Robin!” Corpse cried out. People passed around torches.

“Everything will be okay!” Robin tried to run up to Corpse, Karl grabbing him before he could. The cloth end of a torch was doused in gasoline and lit on fire.

“You’re like a father to me!” Tears streamed down Corpse’s face as the torches touched the log pile.

“I am so sorry,” Corpse said. The flames exploded, licking Corpse’s face. Robin screamed in horror.

“You can’t leave me too!” The flames roared through the town. Karl watched as the man before him burned to ash. Was he any better than the killer if he couldn’t stop an innocent man from being killed. The townspeople watched, proud to be rid of a ‘murderer’. Robin screamed until his throat was raw and his lungs failed.

.

.

.

The flames had finally died down. People began to make their way home. 

“I want Corpse’s house!” Bob shouted, walking over to the dead man's home. The rest of the group died off, Miles shooting Karl a sorry glance. Robin stayed in front of the pile of ash. Karl placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Let's go home.” Robin shook his head.

“Robin please,” Karl begged. Robin shook his head again. Karl sighed, taking off his coat and draping it on Robin.

“If you need me, you know where to find me.” Robin nodded, a tear gliding down his left cheek.

“Thank you,” his raspy voice said. Karl pulled the boy into a quick hug.

“Of course.”

Karl laid awake in bed, he couldn’t fall asleep. His heart ached and his mind raced. Laying outside in the cold was a sad Robin, the perfect person to kill. He huffed, turning around in the bed. Robin was all alone. He was the perfect prey. Plus he was a kid, he doesn’t have the strength to fight back. Karl sat up, grabbing a blanket and two pillows. He walked outside, sitting down next to Robin.

“Karl?”

“Yeah.”

“What is thy purpose hither?” Karl let out a tired sigh.

“I’m not letting you sleep alone out here.”

“Thank you.” Karl nodded, placing the pillow down. He laid down, patting next to him. Robin gave a sad smile, his head gently resting on one of the pillows. Karl threw the blanket over them, his eyes gently fluttering shut. 

Karl's eyes fluttered open. He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep. Robin was snuggled into his chest, one of his arms gently resting on top of the boy. Karl’s face held a soft smile, pulling the sleeping boy slightly closer. A knock echoed through the sleeping town, catching Karl’s attention. Helga stood in front of Miles' door, her clothes looking rather thin.

“What?” a sleepy Miles asked.

“Sleep with me.”

“What?!”

“My husband doth not satisfy me anymore. Sleep with me.” 

“No.”

“It shall cure thou of thy… sickness.” Miles glared at her, slamming the door. She let out an angry huff, moving to the next house. For the next hour, this cycle continued. Helga would knock on the door, asking someone to sleep with her. They would deny her and she would move on. She eventually headed home, never getting what she asked for.

.

.

.

Karl woke up to gentle shoves. Miles was crouching in front of the male, Robin behind him.

“Why don’t thou go home?”

“What about Robin?”

“He will eat at my home.” Karl nodded, stretching out his arms. Robin draped the blanket on Karl’s shoulders and he picked up the pillows. Karl ruffled Robin’s hair, a soft smile on both of their faces. 

“Be good,” Karl said, his laugh following. Robin huffed, glaring at Karl.

“I am always good!” Karl laughed harder, waving goodbye to the redhead. He made his way to his house, stopping in front of his door. Bob and some other people who Karl couldn’t see were in a deep conversation. 

“I think we got the wrong guy. Corpse had nought a thing in his room! Nought a thing! Not even a painting! Maybe he was blind after all,” Bob confessed. The group mumbled back, Karl being just out of range to hear what they said. He sighed, walking back into his home.

Jimmy called for the group to assemble again, everyone was on edge. Karl counted the people who showed up, thankful no one was missing.

“We hast reason to believe we caught the wrong man,” Jimmy said. Helga let out a loud sob. Karl tensed as he watched Miles step forward.

“I regard that Robin didst it.” Karl recoiled, his blood boiling.

“He did not!” Karl hadn’t expected to scream at the town and yet here he was.

“I was with Robin that whole night! I would have heard him leave!” Miles rolled his eyes, looking at the boy. 

“Whom doth thou regard didst it?” Miles questioned. Robin said nothing, looking around town. His arm slowly raised, his pointer finger landing on Jimmy.

“I knew it! No man would hit his wife and not be a killer!” Helga rejoiced. Jimmy shot her a death glare and she glared back at him.

“Give thy voice to Karl,” Jimmy commanded.

“No,” Karl mumbled.

“What?” the major asked the red-faced Karl.

“I don’t want to do this.”

“Too bad.” Everyone ignored Karl’s wishes and placed their vote. He dropped his head.

“Jimmy and Robin prove your innocence.” Karl didn’t dare lookup. He couldn’t see the face of the ruthless killers. 

“Helga slept by my side all night! Therefore I am innocent!” Jimmy stated. Everyone looked over at Robin, who just shook his head. Miles nodded, turning to Karl.

“Place thy voice,” Miles said. Karl’s head snapped up, staring at Miles.

“Robin didn’t get to plead his case!”

“Karl, it will be okay,” Robin said. Votes were placed as Karl stood in fear. Robin didn’t plead his case and he was going to die for it. Tears swelled in Karl’s eyes as he looked at the young boy.

“Robin I’m-” Karl stopped talking as his voice cracked. Robin ran up to the crying man, hugging him firmly. The town tore them apart. Robin was secured to the stake which he had slept by. Karl’s body shook violently as logs were thrown under the boy. Torches were passed around the people, Miles handing one to Karl. Karl flinched, throwing the stick as far away from him as possible.

“He’s a boy! You can’t kill a child! That isn’t fair! Look at yourself! Do you like what you see because I sure as hell don’t! You are no better than the killer if you can watch a young boy be burned at the stake! You are monsters!” Karl had never missed home more. He missed Sapnap and his stupid jokes. He missed Quackity and his life problems. At this point, he missed Dream and his need for destruction. Karl had tears run down his face as Robin smiled at him.

“Never cry for me Karl,” Tears streamed down the boy’s face, “For I get to be with Corpse again!” Bob let out a laugh.

“Corpse welcomes you to hell,” he said as he threw his torch into the log pile. The rest of the town followed, the pile under Robin turning into a flame high enough to reach the top of every tree. Karl let out a terrified scream as he watched the boy burn.

.

.

.

Karl was sitting in front of the burned stake. His body refused to move from the spot, his mind blank with sadness. Everyone began to head home, Miles throwing his jacket over Karl. Bob and Jack walked home together, making small chatter that Karl didn’t care about. Miles rubbed his back before heading home. 

“Maybe I will kill my husband,” Helga joked as she went home. Karl looked around the town. Other than Helga, it was empty. Lights in houses were off, most people sleeping peacefully. Karl stared at Helga with disgust. He would never understand how she could joke about such a thing but he also cared so much. Maybe that was his issue, maybe he should let go. Karl sighed, sifting his weight. Helga knocked on her door, Jimmy opening it with anger. She greeted him with a kiss and he greeted her with a knife to the gut. She let out a muffled scream as the knife was twisted deeper into her stomach. Karl in fear, ran back to his house and hid in the closet. He knew they hadn’t got the right guy. Tears escaped his eyes. He missed his friends, new or old. Karl pulled Miles' jacket closer to him as he hummed himself to sleep.

.

.

.

Karl woke up with a jolt. He had dreamt about Robin, tears swelling in his eyes. He rushed outside, looking around the silent town. Karl began to shake. The town was too silent. His eyes fell on the well, which had Jimmy’s body hanging off one side of it. Karl couldn’t help but walk closer, his heart racing with anticipation. As inched forward he could see Miles' body hanging on the other side. On the well, there was writing in a deep red. Karl gagged as he read it. In big letters, it said, ‘We Won’. Karl took off, heading towards the exit. As he ran, a conversation grabbed his attention. He peered behind a house, watching as Jack and Bob high fived.

“Idiots,” Jack laughed, wiping blood onto his jeans. Karl took off again, leaving the town behind him. His legs burned, every step hitting the ground harder than the last. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to go home. He ran so fast he didn’t see the porcelain mask that gleamed in the sun as tears fell from behind it. 

As Karl ran, the terrain began to turn black. He wanted to be freaked out but in all honesty, he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was get home.

“Don’t forget this,” a voice called out to him. Karl abruptly stopped, turning on his heels. The man from the book held out the book to him. 

“I don’t want it!” The man glared at him.

“It took me to this place, which I didn’t want to go to, and had me watch as my new friends were killed off! I never want to see that stupid book again!” The man sighs, walking up to the crying Karl. He whipped away Karl’s tears, his face filled with pain.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Karl.” Karl let the man hug him, his warmth comforting Karl.

“Not all stories are like this. I promise. Keep the book. You never have to use it again but please keep it.” 

.

.

.

Karl sat up looking around. He was back at the common house. In front of his legs was the book and the stopwatch. Part of him wanted to burn both of them but the other part wanted to cherish every part of them. He leaned forward, grabbing the book. The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention.

“Karl!” Karl stared at Sapnap. The male's bandana swung behind him as he jogged up to Karl.

“Sapnap?”

“What the hell are you wearing?” Sapnap questioned, one of his eyebrows raised. Karl looked himself up and down, a small giggle escaping his lips. Sapnap laughed with him while sitting in front of Karl.

“I found old clothes and decided to dress up,” Karl said. He had never lied to Sapnap but he was going to let it slide just this once.

“Karl are you really okay?” Karl faced saddened, remembering the place he had just come from.

“I don’t know,” he weakly said. Sapnap hugged him as gently as he could.

“Okay.” Karl let out a weak laugh. He wrapped his arms around ravenette, digging his head into his shoulder.

“What can I do to help?” 

“Hold me.” Sapnap tightened his grip, holding Karl like he was about to break. 1542 was cool but nothing could beat this. This time, this moment. This is where Karl belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 6,800
> 
> I hope this chapter moved you. I tried really hard to write with strong emotion when they were needed.  
> My Cornelius is based off of @mothtab1 art. My Robin and Corpse are based off of @qiss_k art. If you want to see their art work please check out their Twitters!  
> That's it for the chapter! The next chapter is based off of the "Beach Episode" stream. If you haven't seen it, please go check it out! See you next chapter!


	3. Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl travels to the near past. He lands in 2019, taking a trip with his friends. As they enjoy their day on the beach, a treasure hunt begins.
> 
> Based off of "The Beach Episode" stream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I tried to keep Ranboo and all of his interactions friendly. He is a minor so to sexualize him and ship him would be wrong. I mention ships heavily this episode, including Karlnap and Dreamnotfound. If either of these bother you, please skip this chapter. I moved back my posting date. A new chapter will be posted every Sunday! Happy reading!

Karl paces around the house, his footsteps silenced by the rug. Sapnap watched him, a concerned look on his face.

“Karl?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?” Karl stopped pacing, looking directly at Sapnap.

“Do I look okay?”

“No.”

“There’s your answer!” Sapnap gave Karl a sympathetic look as the male began to pace again.

“What's wrong?”

“I’m going crazy! Everyone’s been on edge due to the recent events, which is understandable BUT that means no one is leaving their house! I have nothing to do! It’s driving me insane! I might actually lose it, Sapnap!” As Karl ranted a text came in through Sapnap’s phone. He quickly diverted his attention from Karl to read the text. A small sigh escaped his lips, grabbing Karl’s attention.

“What is it? Am I annoying you?” Sapnap got off the couch, quickly slipping his shoes on.

“You could never annoy me,” Karl’s face reddened, “George needs me. I hate to leave you in this house going crazy but he insisted it was important. I can call Quackity over if you would like.” Karl sighed, following Sapnap to the door.

“No, it’s fine. Call me if you need anything.” Sapnap placed a gentle kiss on Karl’s cheek.

“Okay. See you later!” Karl, whose face was as red as a tomato, waved goodbye. After his little time travel adventure, Sapnap had become more affectionate. Karl must have really scared him. Karl sighed, closing the door and plopping on the couch. Sapnap was probably going to be home late and Karl hated to bother Quackity on his date nights. Karl was going to be alone in boredom for the next few hours. He rolled over on the couch, his head falling back on the armrest. His eyes landed on the leather book, which haunted his dreams. He proceeded to glare at the book.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled. Karl got up grabbing the book. His hands traced the swirl on the cover. He had done this action many times but never could open the book. He grabbed the edges tightly, his knuckles turning white. He slowly opened the book, the room around him fading to black. He sat in the darkness waiting for the colorful doors to appear. 

“You’re back?!” a voice shouted out. Karl roughly swallowed, fear squeezing his chest.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “Where are the doors?” A snap rang through the abyss, colorful doors appearing all around him. Karl stood up, his hand tracing every door. He walked around the darkness. Nothing caught his attention until he came across a sand-colored door. He reached out for the doorknob, his hand shaking as he did.

“Wait!” the voice called out. Karl stopped, looking around for the man.

“What?” 

“You might want a change of clothes for this one.” Karl looked at the man, who had appeared in front of him.

“Um...okay?” The man snapped, Karl feeling light. His baggy hoodie turned into a multicolored beach shirt with teal swirls decorating it. His legs were exposed as his pants changed into teal shorts and his socks into purple sandals. A chill went down his spine as a set of purple glasses appeared on his head. 

“You’re all set! Have fun!” The man smiled at Karl, who bravely opened the door. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of falling take over his body. The silence was loud and the darkness comforting. He understood how this could be addicting. 

.

.

.

_ July 20th, 2019 _

Warm leather seats comforted Karl. He opened his eyes staring at the scene in front of him. Sapnap was giving Bad, who was driving the car, directions to some unknown destination. The seat next to Karl’s was occupied by Ranboo, who was quietly humming along to the music. Behind him was Dream, who was looking out the window, and George, who was sleeping on Dream. Karl looked around the car. This must-have happened but he doesn’t remember it. Odd.

“Oh, you’ve woken up,” Ranboo said.

“Yeah. What did I miss?”

“Bad has been yelling at Sapnap, who can’t give directions to save his life.” Karl laughed, Ranboo smiling at him, “George finally fell asleep on Dream. You should have seen his face! It got so red! No matter what Dream says, you know he secretly likes it when George falls asleep on him.”

“No, I don’t,” Dream mumbled from the back seat.

“Sure,” Ranboo said, rolling his eyes. Karl laughed again, his voice grabbing Sapnap’s attention.

“Karl!” he shouted. Bad glared at him.

“Don’t shout in the car! George is sleeping.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, turning back to Karl.

“When did you wake up?”

“A few minutes ago.” Sapnap smiled at him.

“Are you ready to go to the beach?”

“Yeah. I’ve been really bored recently.” Sapnap giggled.

“Well, this will be perfect then! There is never a dull day with Dream and George!” Sapnap turned around, going back to giving Bad directions. 

The group arrived at the beach. The sand was a pale yellow, grains of salt glinting when they caught the light from the sun. The blue water washed over the sand as the sun raised to the middle of the sky. Ranboo and Bad grabbed the beach bags from the back of the car. George stretched out his arms, leaning on Sapnap.

“Have you ever been to the beach, Karl?” Dream asked. Karl looked over at him.

“A few times when I was little. What about you?”

“I’ve been more than a few times, so yeah.” Ranboo helps Bad set up the umbrella and beach towels.

“I’m guessing you like the beach?”

“It’s a nice distraction.” George threw himself into Sapnap’s arms, causing them both to fall onto the sand. Dream looked away from the scene, Karl doing the same. Bad laid down on one of the towels, closing his eyes. 

“Where are the snacks?”

“They are in this bag, George!” Ranboo tossed a bag at George, Dream catching it mid-flight.

“Dream those weren’t for you,” Ranboo said. Dream ignored him.

“Dream,” George whined, drawing out the e. Dream tossed the bag to Karl who went wide-eyed. George ran toward Karl, who panicked and threw the bag to Ranboo. George glared at Karl as Ranboo threw the bag to Sapnap.

“Sapnap give it to me!” Sapnap giggled, throwing the bag over to Bad.

Bad glared at everyone, shoving the snacks into a different bag. George huffed, sitting grumpily on his bright blue beach towel. Karl smiled, handing George some snacks he had in the car. George’s face lit up as he took the snacks.

“Are these for me?” Karl nodded, George, digging into the snack bag. Dream huffed, throwing his green over shirt onto his green beach towel. He gently smacked Sapnap and ran to the sea. His swim trunks, which were purple with blue flowers, clung to his muscular legs. He threw his mask onto the sand, pulling down his sunglasses as he jumped into the water. Sapnap followed him, throwing aside his white overshirt. His skin-tight black swim shirt clung to his muscular frame while his black swim trunks with white stripes running down the side were loose on his strong legs. Karl stared at him. His heart fluttered a little bit as Sapnap smiled back at him. His bandana flapped in the wind as he dived in the water after Dream.

“If you don’t tell him now, you never will,” Ranboo said, sitting next to Karl. Karl turned to the tallboy.

“What?” Karl’s heart race picked up, “What does that even mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Ranboo laid down, his legs being too long for his white beach towel. Karl huffed laying onto George’s lap. George giggled, throwing his towel onto Karl’s face. George’s swim trunks and overshirt matched his towel, all of them being bright blue. He pulled down his glasses, playing with Karl’s hair. Karl closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling for George’s hand through his light brown hair.

“We should play volleyball,” Sapnap suddenly suggested. Ranboo stood up, his tail happily wagging. George groaned as Dream dragged him to his feet. 

“Come on, it will be fun.” Dream said, trying to convince George. Karl got up, stretching his arms.

“I’m down for one game.” Bad grabbed the volleyball from his bag, a smile on his face.

“I want Ranboo on my team!” Ranboo followed behind Sapnap, both of them talking about how to win.

“I’ll take Dream and George,” Bad said. Karl walked up to Sapnap and Ranboo, both of them stretching.

“We are going to beat you,” Dream sang. Sapnap let out a chuckle, cracking his knuckles.

“In your dreams.” Ranboo laughed at the bad pun. Everyone stretched out, each team talking about their plan. 

The game started. Bad set the ball to Dream, who hit it over the net. Karl saved the ball, hitting over to Ranboo. He crappily set it to Sapnap, who just barely hit it over. The game went back and forth for 15 minutes. The last point was needed to score. Dream huffed heavily, glaring at his opponents. Sapnap giggled, tossing the ball up into the air. Karl huffed, his legs bolting off the ground. His hand made contact with the ball. The ball flew past the net, directly to George. He dived down, trying to save the ball. He missed by a millimeter, the ball smacking into the sand. George’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the other team rejoiced.

“YESSS!” Dream glared at George, who was still on the ground. 

“GEORGE! You idiot! You had that!” George huffed, the sand cushioning him.

“George you better run,” Bad chimed in as Dream cracked his knuckles. George screeched. Bad laughed as George took off. 

“Get him!” Dream screamed an evil laughed following. Sapnap giggled, grabbing Karl’s hand. He blushed as Sapnap held onto his hand. The past was an odd thing to him. In the present they were lovers. The whole smp knew about their feelings. Sometime in the spring, they had confessed to each other, becoming one of the most popular couples around. Sure, they weren't dating but they were definitely in love. But in this time, their feelings were hidden. They were still in love but it was different. It was hidden. Ranboo tackled George, George screeching in fear. 

“What’s that?” Everyone looked over at Dream as he took off.

“Where are you going?!” Bad chased after Dream, dropping all of the items in his hand. Sapnap and Karl exchange looks with Ranbbo and George. Sapnap smiled, gently hitting Karl. 

“Race you there!” Sapnap took off, Karl glaring at him.

“That’s not fair!”

They all gathered around a lighthouse. 

“Bad was this in the description of the beach?” Bad shrugged. 

“How do we get in?” George questioned.

“The door idiot,” Dream snapped back. Ranboo walked up to the door, pushing it slightly. He stepped back, pushing the door harder.

“It’s not moving.”

“Try pulling it,” Karl suggested. Ranboo nodded his head, pulling the door. Once again, it didn’t move.

“What now?” George questioned. Everyone looked around. 

“Ship!” Everyone looked at Sapnap, who was hopping up and down. 

“I see a ship!” he screamed again. The group took off to the boat. It wasn’t the smartest idea. For all they know, this could be someone’s ship. Sapnap stopped in front of the boat, a sense of moral right hitting him.

“What do we do?” George zoomed past Sapnap, climbing onto the ship's ladder.

“We explore the ship!” Sapnap shook his head, trying to stop George. He smiled, ignoring Sapnap’s attempts. 

“George please,” Dream said. George pulled himself onto the ship, sticking his tongue out at Dream. Karl giggled, following behind George.

“Not you too,” Sapnap said. George pulled him up, the two of them exploring the ship. They entered the captain’s cabin. Karl looked over at the painting above the bed. It felt oddly familiar. A red-headed boy and a gray-eyed man were depicted in the art piece. The world around them was a deep red, flames casting their shadows. Karl’s breath hitched, staring at the image. It reminded him of-

“Karl look at this!” He looked over at George, tears sitting at the bottom of his eyes. He walked over to the brunette. In his hands was a book. George opened the book, reading the first page out loud.

“Captain Blockbeard.”

“Is that it?”

“Yeah...wait. There’s something on the other page.” His pale hands flipped the page.

“ **If you're reading this, you either took over my pirate ship, or I died in an attempt to keep the secret of my all-powerful treasure chest. If you have either the power to take my ship over or the luck to stumble across it, I believe it is safe to say you may be the right person to have the ownership of this elusive treasure. But, nothing as rare and sort after as these treasures should be easy to obtain, so I will send you on a bit of a treasure hunt to find it. Your first step is simple; find a good use for this doorknob and that will reveal the next step on your new fantastical journey.** ” George looked around the desk him and Karl were at.

“Do you see a doorknob?” Karl shook his head. George began to look around the room. Karl tapped his shoulder, taking the book from him.

“I’m going to go tell the others.” George nodded his head, Karl leaving him to search for the doorknob.

.

.

.

Ranboo jumped up and down excitedly. 

“I found it!” George stood at the top ship, a huge smile stretching from the ear-to-ear. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Super funny guys.” George glared at him. He waved the doorknob in the air. 

“Bad catch.” 

“What?!” Bad panicked as George threw the doorknob to him. George laughed, leaning over the edge of the boat. Karl jumped up excitedly.

“Good job George!” 

“And these losers didn’t even want us to come on the boat!” George laughed, throwing his head back. Dream fiddled with his fingers.

“Be careful dumbass,” Dream muttered.

“What?” George turned around, shifting his weight on the railing of the boat.

“I said be careful,” Dream muttered again. George furrowed his brows, leaning even farther forward.

“Dream I can hear you-” George was cut off as the railing gave out from under him. His eyes went wide as he became weightless. Dream panicked, his legs sprinting to the edge of the ship. His breath was hitched as he quickly pulled himself to a stop. George shut his eyes tight, fear squeezing his lungs. Dream extended his arms. George felt warmth as he landed in Dream's arms. His hands wrapped around the blonde's neck, pulling himself closer to Dream. Both of them were breathing hard. 

“You idiot!” George's face flushed as he clung to Dream. Dream pulled him closer, burying his head into Georges's hair. 

“I should be invited to the wedding,” Bad said. Everyone else erupted in laughter, easing the fear out of the air.

“So where does the doorknob go?” They all sat, thinking. Had there been anywhere without a doorknob?

“The lighthouse!” Karl exclaimed.

“What?”

“The lighthouse door didn’t have a doorknob!” Everyone excitedly got up, racing to the lighthouse. They had no reason to rush around from place to place but could you blame them. This was probably the most exciting thing that happened to them in a while. Bad stopped at the door, quickly clicking it into place. He pulled the door open, letting everyone in. Dream was the first in the lighthouse, racing up the steps. Everyone followed behind him as they trekked up the curved stairs. They entered the part of the lighthouse with the light. Everyone began to look around for the next book. Dream jumped up in excitement.

“I found it!” Everyone gathered around Dream as he opened the book. He cleared his throat and began to read.

“ **Well done adventurers, you found the next step. But, enough excitement. This is only your first triumph. To get to your next destination, use this lighthouse and try and scout out the ship that had the unfortunate luck of encountering me and the boys. Arr! I think as he sunk, his internal lantern flung out of his ship. Try and find it like that. Good luck!** ” George huffed leaning against the lighthouse rail. 

“How are we supposed to find the shipwreck! Who knows how much time has passed!” Dream walked over to the upset George, placing his hand on his waist. George jumped slightly at the contact, his face turning bright red.

“Don’t fall again. I won’t be there to catch you.”

.

.

.

“Do you see anything?” Karl called out to the men below him. They looked at him, shaking their heads. Karl sighed, leaning onto Sapnap. It wasn’t something that Karl hadn’t done. It’s just, he hadn’t done it YET. His face reddened as he realized what he did. He glanced at Sapnap, who was as red as a tomato. Karl went to pull back, Sapnap keeping him from leaving. Karl smiled, nuzzling into Sapnap.

“Do you see that?”

“See what?”

“That.” Sapnap pointed out into the sea. Karl squinted, following Sapnap's finger. There was a small light under the deep sea. Karl’s eyes widened. 

“Yes,” Karl said breathlessly. Sapnap turned to him smiling. 

“Guys I think we found it!” Sapnap called out. He grabbed Karl’s hand, dragging him down from the lighthouse. Karl blushed as they reached the bottom. Sapnap smiled at Karl before diving into the water. Karl panicked as Sapnap vanished below the sea. Everyone else gathered around Karl, waiting for Sapnap to return.

“So,” Ranboo dragged out the o, “You like him don’t you?” Karl turned his head so fast that his brown hair whiplashed his face. 

“What?” Karl stuttered.

“Oh come on now,” Dream said. George smiled patting Karl’s back.

“Sapnap’s a good guy,” George chimed in. Karl gently shook his head.

“We’re friends.”

“Yeah so are me and Skeppy,” Bad said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, watching as Karl stared back at the water.

“You have my consent,” Dream said. Karl looked at the blonde in confusion.

“What are you? His father?”

“Dream’s whose father?” Sapnap asked. Karl stared in awe as Sapnap pushed his black hair out of his face. Karl had seen many things but never in his life had he seen something like that. The way that his hair glistened in the bright sun made Karl’s stomach do little flips. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bad said with a smile. Sapnap tilted his head in confusion.

“Okay? Well, I found the next clue!” Everyone crowded around Sapnap. He took a deep breath and began to read.

“ **Ahoy! Yes, Yes, it doesn't really make sense that one of my journal entries is in my opponent's pirate ship, but I was sick while writing this and couldn't think of an excuse, so don't overthink it! Your next clue will be back at the local beachfront within the lagoon. You'll notice a block out of place there, behind that block will be the next step. Begone now!** ” Some of the words were smeared from the water causing Sapnap to stutter on a few words. Dreams brows came together in confusion.

“How will we break the block?” Sapnap tossed a pickaxe to Dream.

“What’s a lagoon?” George asked. Dream laughed loudly, sounding the same as a piping tea kettle.

“George don’t play dumb. You’re much cuter when you're smart,” Dream said in between laughs. George blushed, turning his head away from Dream.

“I’m not playing dumb,” George mumbled.

“Wait you really don’t know what a lagoon is?” Bad asked. George shook his head causing Dream to laugh harder.

.

.

.

“Is this it?” Dream called out. Karl trotted up to him, looking around.

“This isn’t a lagoon.”

“Yeah but that block looks out of place.” Dream pointed to a spot in the dirt.

“But it’s supposed to be in a lagoon.” Dream sighed. Karl patted his back.

“Guys, is this it?” George screamed out. Everyone ran up to him as he pointed to an object. Dream and Sapnap wheezed and Bad slapped his forehead.

“That’s the volleyball, George.”

“And it isn’t in a lagoon,” Ranboo added. George’s face flushed as he looked away from the beach ball.

“Turns out neither George nor his boyfriend can listen,” Karl jokes. Dreams face reddened as he slapped Karl. George tries to say a sentence but his stuttering cuts him off. Ranboo teleported away from the group, light purple particles appearing in his absence. 

“It’s over here,” Ranboo called. He teleported back, grabbing Sapnap’s hand. He led him to a small area with water. Sapnap looked around nodding his head.

“This looks right,” Sapnap mumbled. They look around for the miscolored rock. Karl jokingly jumped on Sapnap, causing both of them to fall in the water. Sapnap splashed Karl, giggling as Karl shook the water out of his hair. Karl squinted, pointing to a rock. 

“Look at that,” he said. Everyone looked at the rock. It was slightly lighter than the rest of the lagoon. It also looked like it had been forced into space. Dream jumped onto the rock, hitting it with the pickaxe. A loud bang echoed through the lagoon, Ranboo covering his ears. They all watched as Dream maneuvered the pickaxe. Karl swam over to George pulling him into the water,

“You motherfuck-”

“Language!” Bad called out. George sighed, glaring at Karl.

“You like what you see don’t you?” George’s face reddened. Ranboo teleported next to George, an evil smirk playing his lips.

“Look at his arms George.” George's eyes focused on Dreams arms, his blush spreading even farther.

“Do you like what you see?” Ranboo cooed. George roughly swallowed, staring at Dream. He slowly nodded his head. Ranboo let out a small snicker, patting George’s back. Karl looked at Dream too. His frame reminded him of the man he met back in 1542. Actually, his frame looked identical. They both were slightly tanned with freckles dusting their skin. Dream had a strong build that reminded Karl of Cornelius. Now that Karl thinks about it, they both had a lot in common.

“I got it!” Dream shouted happily, pulling Karl out from his thoughts. Dream threw aside the pickaxe, opening the book.

“ **Ahoy! Boy, do I love this lagoon! The beach is here, the normies hang out with their friends, the volleyball, everyone playing loud music, getting sand in my eyes, not allowing me to lay on the coast with them, I hate this lagoon! Travel on the coast towards and beyond the lighthouse, till you come across the much much better lagoon. You'll see why it's much better, and when you do you'll come across the next clue. Go on now land lovers!** ”

“Wow this Blockbeard is some...character,” Ranboo said. Everyone laughed.

“I still don’t know what a lagoon is,” George mumbled.

.

.

.

Everyone walked along the beachfront together. Dream and George were holding hands, both of their faces dusted with a light blush. Sapnap and Karl were singing songs, joking dancing together as they walked. Every now and again Bad would yell ‘language’ due to Karl and Sapnap singing swear words. Ranboo was happily teleporting around every few minutes, purple particles being left behind him as he did so.

“Ranboo can you swim?” Bad asked. Ranboo blinked a few times, his head tilting in confusion.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t be able to?”

“Well you’re half enderman and they can’t touch the water.” 

“I can’t go in the rain,” Ranboo said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“What?” George called out from the back of the group.

“Whenever it rains I need an umbrella or something.” Ranboo shrugged.

“What happens if you don’t?” Karl asked.

“It burns really bad.”

“Oh.” They continued walking, small talk in the air. The small conversations made Karl happy. Why can’t he remember this? It must have happened so why can’t he remember.

“I see it!” Dream shouted, running to an opening in a cave wall. George stumbled behind Dream, who forgot to let go of George’s hand before taking off. Everyone jogged after the two males, laughter in the air. Dream winked at George before diving into the lagoon. Blockbeard was right, it was much nicer. Lanterns lit up the clear blue water, which was a few degrees warmer than the other lagoon. Everyone jumped in, splashing water at each other. Dream swam under the water tugging on George’s feet causing the male to scream. Everyone laughed as Dream pulled George under the water's surface. Dream swam back up, his eyes wide.

“There’s an opening down there.” Everyone looked at the man in confusion. They all were having so much fun that they forgot why they were in the lagoon in the first place. Dream swam under the water, everyone following behind him. Of course, he was right. On the side of the lagoon, there was a massive opening. They swam through it. The water turned colder as they entered a cave. A dimly lit lantern sat next to a chest. Everyone eyed it, Ranboo nudging Bad towards the chest.

“Bad go get it.”

“What! You get it!” Bad huffed. Ranboo gave him puppy eyes. Bad glared at the tall boy, swimming up to the chest. He opened it, pulling out another book. He sighed and began to read it out loud.

“ **Why yes! This is much better. It's much quieter, easier to relax, and much much more peaceful. Well, other than that one thing. There's a massive skeleton with flames coming out of its eyes just out of this lagoon. I genuinely don't understand how you missed it. Nevertheless, this next clue will be either the easiest or the hardest one yet. And it all comes down to just how much I want to see you suffer. Go into the skeleton for your next clue.** ” 

“Sapnap I’ll race you to it!” Dream shouted. Sapnap giggled pushing Dream back and taking off.

“That’s cheating!” Dream called out. He swam after Sapnap, trying to catch up to the cheater.

“Children,” Bad mumbled, earning a laugh from everyone left.

.

.

.

Sapnap and Dream raced across the sand, which was slowing down both of the athletic males. The rest of the group followed behind them. They chatted about dumb things that they found interesting.

“Yeah! Everything is secretly a spatula! Swords? Nope! I only know spatulas. They really are the greatest invention!” Ranboo rambled on. He earned a few chuckles every now and again.

“I found it!” Sapnap called out in the distance.

“Fuck you! I’m getting inside of it first!” Dream shouted back. The group exchanged glances, turning the corner. There it was. A giant skeleton head carved into a mountainside. Bonfires were lit in its deep stone eyes.

“How the fuck-”

“Karl language!”

“Sorry Bad. But really. How did we miss that!?” 

“I have no clue,” Ranboo said. The four of them stood in front of the cave in fear. George roughly swallowed.

“Let’s go in I guess,” He mumbled.

Inside of the cave was an exhausted Sapnap and Dream. They laid in the center of the cave huffing. Bad giggled bending down to the two males.

“How was the race?” he asked. Dream glared at him.

“Fuck off.”

“Dude language,” Sapnap said, smacking Dream’s chest. Ranboo and Karl explored the cave. Teleportation noises could be heard as Ranboo teleported around the cave. Bad and George consulted the competitive males. Karl ran his hand along the stone walls. His eyes shut as he calmly traced the wall. They reminded him of 1542. The house. The town. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had written the story in a book, in hopes of forgetting, and yet here he was thinking about the small town again. The town that-

Karl’s hand ran over a piece of wood. He excitedly opened the chest finding another book.

“I found the next clue!” he happily announced. He ran back to the group quickly opening the book. He squinted trying to read the pages. The ink had been smeared, more than half of the pages being unreadable.

“I can only make out one bit. It says,  **Continue down the coast.** ” Everyone sighed in disappointment.

“That’s not helpful,” Sapnap whined. Everyone sat down, disappointed in the clue.

“What do we do with that?” George groaned.

“Continue down the coast!” Bad and Ranboo said in unison. 

.

.

.

The group walked out of the skull. Bad and Ranboo had hope, the rest of them not so much. The sun had begun to lower, a breeze chilling everyone. Ranboo’s tail swung side to side as he skipped along the beach. Bad followed shortly behind him, his arms swinging from side to side.

“You think we will find it?” George questioned.

“Find what?” Sapnap hummed back.

“The treasure.”

“I don’t see why not,” Dream shrugged. They had a pretty good chance of finding it. Karl watched as George and Dream laced their fingers together. They always walked like this, hand-in-hand. Karl never understood why. They had been doing it long before he met them, or so he’s heard. He wanted to ask but never could. It felt wrong to ask. Bad ran back to the group, his hands shaking in excitement.

“We found a pier!”

“What?” The group of four said at the same time.

“We found a pier! Me and Ranboo!” Bad ran back in the direction he came from.

“I think you were right, Dream,” George said in awe.

“About what?”

“I think we will find the treasure.”

The group meets up by the pier. Bad sat at the edge looking into the water. Ranboo’s multi-colored skin could be seen through the light blue water. Everyone watches intently, hoping for treasure or the next clue. No one noticed as the half enderman teleported behind them. An evil smile crawls on his lips.

“BOO!” He screamed, causing everyone to jump.

“YOU MUFFINHEAD!” Bad screamed. Ranboo laughed as he held up the book.

“I found it.”

“I hate you, ender boy,” Karl mumbled. Ranboo laughed again. Opening the book.

“ **Grab the boats from this chest; right beyond this pier, there is an island. Don't go there, a bunch of go-toad and hillbillies live there. But, before you get to the island, there should be an underwater shrine. This is where your's truly kept the map to my very own tomb! And if you're reading this, find that tomb, we will finally meet face-to-face. Good luck!** ” Ranboo tossed the wooden boats into the water as he finished the clue.

“What type of boat is that?!” Bad asked in disgust. Ranboo shrugged.

“One you find at the dollar store,” Sapnap mumbled.

.

.

.

“Which way?” George asked the tall ender boy behind him. They sat in a boat together, Ranboo pulling out the clue.

“It says before the island.”

“Blockbeard isn’t very helpful,” Sapnap said from his and Bad’s boat. Bad nodded in agreeance and they searched for the tomb. George drove the boat to the island, clearly not listening to Ranboo.

“George it’s before the island,” Karl called out. Dream laughed inside his and Karl’s boat. George glared at the blonde, turning the boat around. They searched for the tomb in comfortable silence.

“I hate these boats,” Sapnap grumpily said. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

“It's a shitty canoe!” Ranboo said confidently. 

“Language!” Bad called out. Sapnap laughed, gently pushing Bad. Bad pushed Sapnap back in defense. Sapnap raised an eyebrow pushing Bad into the water.

“Sapnap!” George cried. Bad resurfaced splashing water at Sapnap.

“You muffin!” Bad looked down into the sea. His eyes twinkle as he swims under. Everyone stared at his shadow. 

“You think he found it?” Dream asked. Everyone shrugged, watching for Bad’s return. Soon enough he was climbing on the boat. In his hand was a book. Everyone smiled, cheering Bad on!

“Let’s go back to the pier!”

“Sounds good!” Sapnap said, turning his boat back around.

Everyone arrived at the pier, stretching out their now stiff limbs. Bad cleared his throat.

“ **Enough horsing around! This is officially where this story will get much more difficult. This ain't for the faint of heart, so if you can't handle it, I'd leave now. Go back to the coast and look to the left of the pier on your way back to the island. There should be an underwater tomb on the coast within the sands. Come meet me in person there.** ” Dream, Sapnap, and George took off in the direction of their setup. Ranboo tilted his head and Karl wheezed. Bad, who still hadn’t noticed, began to jump up in excitement. Soon enough he realized that three members of the party were missing.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked. They turned back at him smiling.

“We can’t handle it!” Sapnap shouted back. Bad stood in shock as the trio kept walking away.

“Come back here you cowards!”

.

.

.

Everyone begins to walk down the coat, Ranboo going the wrong way.

“Do you think we will find the treasure?” George asked.

“Yes!” Bad and Sapnap both said in unison. George chucked leaning on Dream.

“Dream, Ranboo what do you think?”

“I think we have a pretty good chance.” The group waited for the tall ender boy to respond. The silence was thick.

“Ranboo?” Bad said. The group stopped walking, turning around and looking for the child. Sapnap giggled as he saw the black and white kid running the wrong way.

“Ranboo that’s the wrong way!” Sapnap screamed out. Ranboo stopped walking, turning towards the group. He smiled and vanished into thin air. Light purple particles accumulated next to Sapnap as Ranboo teleported. 

“I was wondering why I was talking to myself.” The group burst out in laughter. Sapnap gently smacked Ranboo’s back.

Small talk circulated among the group as they explored the beach. They had to be close to the tomb and even closer to the treasure. Even though Karl can’t remember this moment, he has a feeling. They will find it. He knows they will. The sun approaches even closer to the horizon.

“I give up,” George says, laying down on the pier. 

“You can’t give up before we have found the treasure!” George shakes his head at Bad. Sapnap jumps up, an idea smacking him in the head. He runs past George, diving into the water.

“Sapnap?” He swims down, no longer being visible to the group on the surface. Kael sits down next to George, watching the water anxiously.

“Karl we never got to finish our conversation earlier,” Dream says. Karl blinks a few times, trying to ignore the freckled man. 

“And we never will.”

“He so likes him,” Ranboo chimed.

“No, he loves him,” Bad giggled out. Karl teared up. They were right. He does love him. More than anything in the world. He loves him but one day he will have to give him up. Time-traveling takes a lot. A lot of time. A lot of effort. A lot. As much as he loves Sapnap, stories need to be told. Karl roughly swallowed. Sapnap was his everything but one day he will be gone. Karl will be alone because he had to help people from different times. He has..he has to…

“Karl, what's wrong?” George asked in a soft voice. Karl blinked away his tears, smiling sadly at George.

“Can we not talk about Sapnap and me? Please?” Everyone nodded. 

“I found it!” Ranboo happily wagged his tail.

“Where is it?” Bad asked. Sapnap pointed under the water.

“We have to swim,” he cooed, grabbing Karls's legs.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sapnap mischievously giggled. Karl eyed him in suspicion. Sapnap swiftly pulled Karl into the water. The brunette panicked for a moment, grabbing onto Sapnap for protection. The ravenette held on to him, an evil smile playing at his lips. Karl blushed, smacking Sapnap.

“You suck.”

“Sure.”

Everyone swam into the cave. Green vines hung done from the hardened sand. Flames sat on top of the torches, the room being dimly lit. Sapnap smiled, dragging Karl through the vines. Everyone stared in awe. George ran his hands over the walls of the tomb. The sandstone was smooth and cool to the touch. Ranboo and Bad skipped throughout the tomb. They shrieked as they ran into a skull. Karl flinched, his hands going to cover his ears. Flashbacks haunted him in his dreams and in this moment they haunted his reality. He teared up, his whole body shaking. Karl didn’t scare easily but this was different. He had suppressed the memory of Robin’s shrieks as the boy found one of his friends died but here he was being reminded. The memories he pushed back were present again. Sapnap ran towards the crying man. He held Karl close whispering comforting words into his ears. Karl wrapped his skinny arms around the muscular tanned male. His shaking died down as he was comforted.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything.” Karl nodded in the hug, a sad smile playing on his lips. Ranboo ran back, giving Sapnap and Karl a confused look.

“We found the next clue.” Bad followed after Ranboo, slightly pale.

“And Blockbeard’s skull.” Sapnap nodded, glancing at Karl. 

“Read it.” Ranboo nodded, excitedly opening the book.

“ **Hi! Nice to meet you for the first time. I look as skinny as I ever have. Anywho, it's time to leave this cursed island. Go to my ship and find a journal that fell overboard on the front of it for the next instruction.** ” Sapnap played with Karl’s hair as Ranboo read. Dream and George glanced at each other, both of them jumping in excitement.

“I think I saw the chest earlier,” Sapnap added. Karl gently pulled away, his eyes reddened. 

“Let's go!” Dream and George both screamed in unison.

.

.

.

Sapnap sighed, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

“I love the whole treasure thing but man do I hate my hair being wet.” Karl smiled, grabbing Sapnap’s arms.

“Stay still.” Sapnap listened to Karl in confusion. Karl gently pulled Sapnap’s wet hair back into a tiny ponytail. He always had a hair tie on him just in case Sapnap ever needed one. Who knew his lover's past self would use it.

“Thanks, Karl.’ Karl nodded, skipping to the original ship. Dream and George talked, as they went to the front of the ship. 

“You should have gone on board with me and Karl,” George hummed.

“I should have. If I was up there you wouldn’t have fallen.” George punched Dream, who let out a loud laugh.

“Shut up.” George’s face was red. Dream smiled, diving into the sea. The rest of the group caught up to George as Dream came out of the water with the next clue.

“Bad take this,” Bad caught the shovel that was thrown at him, “Don’t worry Sappy Nappy, you won’t have to get wet for this one.” Sapnap flipped off Dream, who opened the book.

“ **Off to Turtle island. The scum of the earth Captain Crimson fled from my attacks and clearly went over there. Not like he'd be dumb enough to traverse the great barrier reef. Try not to forget, the treasure to be found is one of the greatest in all of the lands of the Dream SMP, and there are more valuables within. Good luck voyager and off you go!** ”

“Fuck, I’m going to have to get wet again.”

“Language!”

.

.

.

George rested his head on Karl’s back as he rowed the boat towards the island. Ranboo and Sapnap sang loudly, earning laughs from Bad and Dream. The boats glided through the deep sea. A sand island came into view. Green blobs could be seen in and out of the water all around the island. The group continues through the sea, being their dumb selves. They docked their boats on the sand. 

“It lives up to its name,” mumbled Bad as he avoided stepping on the gentle creature.

“Yeah,” Ranboo replied, following behind Dream. A big red X was painted on the sand. Dream stared at in, his eyebrows raising. Bad walked up to it, huffing. He dug through the red X. Everyone watched closely. With every clue, they were closer to the hidden treasure. A loud bang echoed through the island. Bad dug faster, exposing the aged wood. He quickly opened the chest, a small book occupying it. Ranboo held out his hand, helping pull out the older male. Bad jumped up and down in excitement as he read the clue.

“ **What the heck?! He actually did it? Captain Crimson actually shipped straight beyond Turtle island in the great barrier reef? He's a goner! Thing is, I'm sure he has the last clue. Go find his ship and retrieve it. I'm counting on you! Captain Crimson may have come close, but he is no match for unveiling the beautiful treasures quite like you.** ”

“They sound like lovers,” Bad said as everyone raced back to the boats.

“Ah yes, the classic enemies to lovers trope,” Ranboo giggled.

“Or just really good friends,” Karl mumbled.

“That’s what the history books will say at least,” Sapnap said.

“Ah yes. They hung out every day, were never seen apart, lived together, never dated women. Very good friends,” Ranboo said. Everyone laughed, getting back into the boats.

.

.

.

They approached the island, a giant ship being turned on its side. Red flags hung off the boat and red carpets were spread across the beach. Ranboo teleported out of the boat, scaring Sapnap. 

“The name fits,” Karl mumbled.

“Yeah, to say the least,” Bad mumbled, docking the boat. Ranboo ran out excitedly, a book in his hand.

“Anything cool in the ship Ranboo?” George asked. Ranboo smiled, shaking his head.

“Nope! Whatever was there had been taken.” George sighed, looking at the boy.

“Read the clue Ranboo!” Sapnap said excitedly. Ranboo nodded, opening the book.

“ **Cursed Blockbeard! He got the best of me! My beautiful crimson ship is destroyed! It would be worth it if I was closer to finding the treasure, but the final clue to where it is fell overboard somewhere in the great barrier reef. If you're reading this you're so close to having your hands on the....** ” Ranboo stared blankly.

“On the?” Bad pushed on.

“I don’t know. The words are smeared and unreadable. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! We have enough information!” Ranboo nodded, walking over to Sapnap. 

“Race y'all to the next clue!’ Sapnap said, pushing him and Ranboo into the water.

“Sapnap you have to tell us before you cheater,” George whined getting in his boat with Karl.

“It's not my fault your slow.”

.

.

.

Karl jumped into the water. The sun had begun to set, everyone rushing to find the treasure. Karl swam in the cool water, a shiver being sent down his side. If they don’t find the treasure soon they will have to give up. As much fun as the adventure is, they all have to go home at one point. They have lives to go back to. People who need them to come back. They can’t look forever. Karl bumped into something, a sharp pain being sent through his foot. He quickly swam to the surface, blood tinting the water.

“Did you find it?” George asked. Karl shook his head, climbing onto the boat. George looked at his foot, his face riddled with concern.

“What happened?”

“I bumped into something and cut my foot. It’s nothing.” George nodded his head, diving into the water. 

“Is it that?” Sapnap called out to Ranboo. The two-toned male swam down into the water. Sapnap watched eagerly, hoping to find it. Ranboo appeared again.

“No,” he sighed. Sapnap helped up Ranboo, a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry kid, we will find it.” Ranboo nodded, his tail wagging behind him. Bad huffed in his boat, shivering.

“Guys we will have to go back home soon.” Ranboo looked over at Bad, sadness taking over his expression.

“Why?”

“We can’t stay here forever Ranboo. It’s getting late and cold. We will have to go home at one point.”

“Nah, me and Ranboo will stay until we find the treasure!” Ranboo smiled at Sapnap, his tail piping up again.

“Really?”

“Of course!” George swam up shaking his head. Karl sighed pulling him on the boat.

“Onward,” George joked. Dream swam up, relaxing in the water.

“The reef is beautiful. All the colors in the blue water,” Dream looked over at George, “I wish you could see it, George. I think you would really like it.” George looked down at the coral, a smile on his lips.

“It looks pretty to me. The grays with the bright blues and yellows are outstanding.”

“It doesn’t compare.” George laughed. Karl felt bad for George. He would never experience the world the way the rest of them do. The vibrance, the life. That was taken from. 

“Sapnap if I find the treasure I will share it with you!” Sapnap laughed, hopping into the water.

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Ranboo began to say something as Sapnap began his dive. George stretched his arms jumping back into the water.

The sun had finally fully set. Everyone was shivering as they looked for the last clue.

“Guys we should go,” Bad said, his teeth chattering.

“But we are so close,” Ranboo whined.

“Yeah but it’s late.” Ranboo dropped his tail.

“Okay,” he mumbled. Sapnap gave him a sympathetic glance.

“Bad one last search,” Sapnap said. Bad sighed.

“One.” Ranboo clapped, jumping into the water. George dived down, Karl wishing him luck. Time felt like it was in slow mode. This was their last chance. The last few minutes. Karl held his breath as Ranboo and Dream surfaced. Karl could feel everyone’s disappointment.

“At least we tried,” Sapnap comforted Ranboo, “And had a lot of fun while doing it!” Ranboo nodded his head, laying onto Sapnap. Dream pulled himself onto the boat.

“I HAVE IT!” George shouted.

“What?!” Everyone said back.

“I found it buried under a pile of sand. I think Karl hit it earlier! But I found it. I have the next clue!” George handed Karl the clue, pulling himself onto the boat.

“Karl read it,” Ranboo eagerly said. 

“ **Congrats on all your hard work. The grand treasure is back on the beach party island. The coordinates for the entrance for the secret lair that holds all of my treasure is…** ” Karl sighed looking at the smudged page.

“I can’t read the rest.”

“Then we go find it!” Ranboo said. 

“Sounds good to me!” Sapnap said, guiding the boat back to the original island. Bad huffed following after.

.

.

.

“Maybe it’s in a cave or something,” Karl suggested. The group ran up and down the beach. They all were shriving and exhausted but the excitement kept them going. The group stayed in pairs, trying to cover more ground. Bad and Dream were debating on going home. Bad was right, it was time for them to leave but Dream insisted a little longer. George and Karl had gotten lazy. You really couldn’t even say that they were trying. Sapnap and Ranboo had..vanished? Neither of them could be seen.

“Guys where are Ranboo and Sapnap?” Karl asked. Everyone looked around, the ravenette and ender boy being missing in action.

“They probably found it and didn't tell us,” Dream huffed. Karl giggled. That was exactly like the two of them. The four grouped up, looking around the island. George ran his hand along the walls, falling into the hole.

“George!” Dream screamed out in fear. The group followed him into the cave.

“Oh, you found it!” Ranboo chimed.

“They really did find it and not tell us!” Bad said in disbelief.

“It's the pirates' way,” Sapnap jokes. Bad gently smacked him.

“Karl, are you a time traveler?” Ranboo asked. Karl’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“The last clue referred to you in it.” Now, this wasn’t normal. Karl hadn’t traveled to the past and met Blockbeard or had he. Maybe a past him did. Maybe he had traveled and met Blockbeard. No, he would remember.

“Well read it!” George demanded. 

“Demanding much,” Sapnap mumbled. Ranboo opened the clue.

“ **Muahaha! You thought you got all this just to endure this pirate adventure together and split the treasures 50-50? That's not the life of a pirate! Karl, here's your time! Pick who you believed was the best pirate of the story and that person alone will get to dig up the treasure and keep the goods within. Choose wisely Karl, some of this treasure should never fall into the wrong hands.** ” Karl's face paled. He had to pick someone. He had to choose a friend. That wasn’t fair. Why did he always pick? He was always responsible. That isn’t fair. His mind began to blank as he panicked.

“Ranboo. He’s a kid and deserves it,” He blurted out. Sapnap smiled, throwing a shovel over to Ranboo. The tall boy stood shocked.

“Really?” Karl smiled. He made the right choice.

“Yeah. You're a sweet kid who works really hard. I think you deserve this the most.” Everyone nodded their head. Ranboo smiled, happy enderman noises escaping from his throat. He dug down, the shovel smacking into a chest. He excitedly opened it. His eyes widened staring inside. A bunch of old silver coins sat underneath a shiny sword. Ranboo started at it in awe. He looked back up a soft smile on his face.

“Sapnap.”

“Yes?”

“Would you take the coins for me?”

“What?”

“Take the coins.”

“No, they are yours.”

“And I’m giving them to you. You have been nothing but kind to me, please take them.” Sapnap teared up.

“Thank you.” Ranboo teleported to the male, pulling him into a close hug. Karl had made the right decision. 

“Now can we go home?” Bad asked. The group laughed, chatter exploding throughout the cave.

.

.

.

“How was this story?” The man from the book asked.

“Better. Much better.” The man smiled, snapping his fingers. Karl returned to his old clothes.

“Will I see you again?”

“Maybe.” The man began to walk away.

“What’s your name?” Karl asked.

“Call me K.” K vanished leaving Karl alone. He held onto his book, a soft smile on his face. Maybe he would come back.

The warmth of his couch greeted him. Karl looked around. The sun had set and the fire had burnt out. Karl looked down, a sliver ring catching his attention. He looked around the room, a framed picture catching his attention. Sapnap was on one knee holding a ring up to a crying Karl. He must have changed the timeline. A smile appeared on his face. This was right. Sapnap was right. The front door was quietly opened.

“You’re back!” Sapnap jumped at Karl's voice.

“I am, did you miss me?”

“Of course!” Sapnap giggled, placing a kiss on Karl’s cheek. Karl laughed, grabbing Sapnap’s face and kissing him.

“Wow, you really missed me.” Karl laughed, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Do you remember the one time we went to the beach and found treasure?”

“How could I forget! I think that was the day I fell for you.” Karl blushed, resting his head on Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Yeah me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 8,570
> 
> This chapter took a long time to make. I probably rewatched the beach episode stream like 30 times to try and get all the details.  
> The art I used as a reference is by @Kinotastic and @KarolovesAmity. If you want to see their art work please check out their Twitters!  
> That's it for the chapter! The next chapter is based off of the "The Town That Never Was" stream. If you haven't seen it, please go check it out! See you next chapter!


End file.
